


Ирландское море штормит

by alllegory



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllegory/pseuds/alllegory
Summary: Серые брызги не долетают до лиц, испаряясь в воздухе.
Relationships: Beelzebub & Gabriel (Good Omens)
Kudos: 1





	Ирландское море штормит

Паб почти пуст; Вельзевул придерживает левым локтем стопку бумаг, скорее по невесть откуда взявшейся привычке, чем действительно по необходимости. Армагеддон так и не случился: Антихрист протянул лежащую в детских ладонях сине-зелёным шариком из пластилина планету людям, а не смял её влажными пальцами.

(Вместо этого обесценил огромный пласт подготовительных работ ко дню, который должен был решить всё).

В ушах до сих пор раздаётся возмущённый вой десяти миллионов демонов, готовых к последнему сражению.

Вместо битвы — зря потраченные усилия на уговоры Адама Янга, составление подробных отчётов по всем предпринятым действиям и рассмотрение совокупности причин, по которым Армагеддон не прошёл согласно заранее тщательно составленному плану. 

Плюс — необходимость проверить на соответствие действительности все рапорты Кроули.

(Плюс — необходимость придумать, как заставить его заплатить за всё).

Вельзевул хмурится. Рядом материализуется Гавриил. 

Между бровями у него — жёсткая складка: объём работы одинаков и проблемы одинаковы, разные лишь названия и имена. Вельзевул не сочувствует, только устало кивает. 

Гавриил заказывает коддл и что-то выпить, хотя ни к чему и не прикоснётся; мимикрия под окружающую обстановку; спрятанные крылья и сила под тёплой и уязвимой человеческой кожей. Вельзевул же особо и не старается: ладони без линий жизни, тишина, а не дыхание, жужжание и стрекот вместо стука сердца.

Сегодня они не разговаривают. Гавриил не отвлекает от последнего доклада.

Позже Гавриил перемещает их без разрешения, Вельзевул не удивляется и не возмущается: перманентная война рано или поздно всегда становится миром. Под ногами скалистый берег; бумаги в воздухе, и ветер не смеет к ним прикоснуться; там, где должна была быть — согласно Великому Замыслу — соль и кровь, яростно шумит вода, и гром вторит ей.

Вельзевул стоит; молнии послушно льнут к ладоням. Ирландское море бушует, серые брызги не долетают до лиц, испаряясь в воздухе.

Вельзевул смотрит на шторм. Гавриилу хочется тоже, но — не получается. 

И никогда не получится.


End file.
